ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Harvest Festival 2005
;From:FINAL FANTASY XI :Oct. 14, 2005 00:00 PDT Trick or Treat? Master, Master! Vana'diel has been on fire with goldfish scooping, dancing, and wild buffalos! But all that's over now, kupo! No more trouble, and no more heat! But don't you miss all the activity, actually? Aren't you itching for more excitement? I have some information fresh from the M.H.M.U. (Mog House Management Union) that just might scratch that itch, kupo! Harvest time in Bastok, San d'Oria, and Windurst is now over, and a bone-chilling, fearsome festival is in the works! The towns will use the festival as a means to express their enormous thanks to the adventurers for the safety they bring, and provide a means of revenge for the ever-so-few trifling troubles they cause. That's right, kupo! It's the third incarnation of the Harvest Festival! The other details given to me are vague because apparently, the festival planners didn't want any information leaked to the adventurers, kupo! Luckily, the M.H.M.U. had a few secret agents planted at their meetings! Apparently, there will be more than just the typical monster costumes! A certain hazardous-looking decoration(*) devised by the engineers of Bastok is scheduled to make an appearance. Oooh, scaaary... I'm shaking in my fur, kupo! The planners have also set up patrols during the preparation for the festival, so they must be hiding more spine-tingling secrets! Do you like playing tricks? Then I have good news for you, kupo! It seems they are planning to give away special costumes. Adventurers will roam the streets wearing the costumes and approach wary passers-by with calls of "Trick or Treat?" What will the moogles be doing, you ask? Eating candy and playing tricks, of course, kupo! (*) When questioned, Raibaht shouted, "What do you mean, 'It looks dangerous!?' Cid's inventions tend to have a unique look to them, but this was made from the same technology that allows airships to fly at great heights. It's perfectly safe!" I think I made him angry, kupo... Event Details *This event is scheduled to commence at Oct. 20, 2005 17:00 (PDT) and will last until Nov. 1, 2005 0:00 (PST). Event Locations: :*Bastok :*San d'Oria :*Windurst How to Play :*Trade a treat to a disguised NPC walking in Bastok, San d'Oria, or Windurst. :*The NPC will only accept certain treats. :*Players might be disguised as beastmen or monsters for a certain period of time after trading a treat to an NPC. Magic or items cannot be used while disguised. Costumed players also cannot perform actions that require a target, such as talking to NPCs or opening doors. :*The effects of the monster costume may be canceled by changing to a new area or: :# Windows version: Press the + key on the numeric keypad twice. PlayStation 2 version: Press the triangle button twice. :# Line up the selection box with the status icon entitled "Costume." :# Windows version: Press the Enter key. PlayStation 2 version: Press the X button. Walkthrough ;What treats can be traded *Crackers (Garlic Crackers are 4 gil each from npc in Lower Jeuno in Neptune Spires Inn - cheapest) *Cookies (Acorn Cookies are 22 gil each from Ness Rugetomal in Windurst Waters - second cheapest) *Anything from AH-Food-Meals-Sweets Category will work. No other category will. ;Results from Trading: *Costume effect of any-type of mob, or if you do not have any event gear equipped, one of the below: :*Pumpkin Head :*Pumpkin Head II : Trade sweet to Event NPC :*Trick Staff :*Trick Staff II *To get HQ of certain event items, trade sweets but do not have any other event staff equipped except for what is listed below :*Horror Head: Wear Pumpkin Head while trading :*Horror Head II: Wear Pumpkin Head II while trading :*Treat Staff: Wear Trick Staff :*Treat Staff II: Wear Trick Staff II ;Pitchfork acquisition: :*Pitchfork * To get the pitchfork you and your partner must form one of the costume combinations below and stand under the decoration in that area that does not have moogles around it. ::*Southern San d'Oria stand under the decorations with one partner in Ghost costume and the other in Skeleton costume ::*Northern San d'Oria stand under the decorations with one partner in Dog costume and the other in Skeleton costume ::*Windurst Woods stand under the decorations with one partner in Ghost costume and the other in Shade costume ::*Windurst Waters stand under the decorations with one partner in Shade costume and the other in Dog costume ::*Bastok Markets stand under the decorations with one partner in Dog costume and the other in Ghost costume ::*Bastok Mines stand under the decorations with one partner in Shade costume and the other in Skeleton costume :*Pitchfork +1: First you must obtain the Goblin costume and then visit a decoration with your partner. First of all, to obtain the Goblin costume, you must find the NPC in the nation that is not your home nation and not the nation you recived your NQ Pitchfork from. When there you must find the npc that gives you the costume of the beastmen that inhabbit your nations homeland (San d'Oria have Orcs, Windurst have Yaguado and Bastok have Quadav) and when you give that npc a treat while wearing your NQ pitchfork you will be given the golbin costume. Then, when both you and your partner have done this, find the correct decorations in that zone. ;NPC/Costume Locations: Bastok Mines Bastok Markets Trick Bones (Roaming) - Ghost Trick Shadow (Roaming) - Skeleton Sandoria South Apairemant (K-9) - Dark Stalker Machielle (G-9) - Yagudo Phamelise (K-9) - Ghost Pourette (J-9) - Orc Sandoria North Windurst Woods Windurst Waters Nation Guides San d'Orians *Obtain NQ Pitchfork by following the above instructions *In Windurst go to Windurst Woods and trade Goblin Chocolate to Millerovieunet above Auction House to obtain Horror Head II Pitchfork +1 *Obtain NQ Pitchfork in San d'Oria. *Find a partner in crime with NQ staff. *Head toWindurst Waters and both people trade cookie to Trick Bones. *Both party members head to decoration at (K-6) in Windurst Waters to receive Pitchfork +1. ;Notes: :You cannot trade fruit this year. :Before taking part make sure to take all halloween event items out of event storage, so NPC does not give you that item. If you keep the item in storage, the npc will give you that item, because it believes you do not have that item! You can always put them back in storage later. Rewards : Category:Special Events